Sero-Anya
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Sero-Anya (disambiguation). |id = 850627 |idalt = |no = 8510 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 145 |animation_idle = 107 |animation_move = 107 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95 |normal_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 63, 67, 71, 75, 79, 83, 87, 91, 95, 99, 103 |bb_distribute = 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 63 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102 |sbb_distribute = 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Within every soul lies a flicker of light that inevitably casts a shadow. It was said that before even life itself had come into being, the twin energies of light and darkness had chased each other across a vast expanse of void before colliding into one another through pure chance. Perhaps life itself, much like the tiniest of souls, really is nothing more than that—a singular speck in an infinite darkness. And so did the cosmic dogma of the Ravaging Void, known by names and worlds as numerous as the stars, come to be. Such a child should not rightly exist, but Sero-Anya did. An interminable loop of birth, life, death, and rebirth. Physically manifesting on the world she had understood as "Aimyhr" seemed to have taken a toll on the plane, as if some aspect of it was shifting off-balance to accommodate this new anomaly. It was as if Sero-Anya was simply not meant to be. Gazing up at that vast spire of crystal that pierced the heavens, Sero-Anya could barely make out the forms of two oddly familiar figures—a radiant sun wrapped in embrace with a snarling moon. Two halves of a perfect whole, mused she, and then briefly wondered why such a thought crept into her mind. Who were they? The girl whose soul was cast from duality was unaware that she was, and still is, a great driving force for change. In search of the truth and of the true essence of her being, Sero-Anya traveled forth in this land and into the depths of the souls she vaguely remembered. |summon = Oh! I feel like we've met before, somewhere. I can trust you, right? |fusion = I feel the presence of others within me... I wonder who they are. |evolution = |hp_base = 6300 |atk_base = 2394 |def_base = 2142 |rec_base = 2268 |hp_lord = 9000 |atk_lord = 3420 |def_lord = 3060 |rec_lord = 3240 |hp_anima = 9892 |rec_anima = 3002 |atk_breaker = 3658 |def_breaker = 2822 |def_guardian = 3298 |rec_guardian = 3121 |def_oracle = 2941 |rec_oracle = 3597 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Innocent Paracosm |lsdescription = 100% boost to Rec, max HP, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge, probable resistance against 1 KO attack, hugely boosts Spark damage & 10% damage reduction |lsnote = Fills 5-8 BC when hit, 20% chance of resisting 1 KO & 160% Spark |bb = Infinite Liminality |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 30 combo random massive Light attack on all foes, adds probable random status ailment infliction to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 20% chance of status ailment infliction & fills 55 BC each turn |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 30 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 30 |bbmultiplier2 = 3000 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Transient Fate |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, probability of raising allies from KO & hugely boosts Atk, Rec relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 160% Spark, 10% chance of reviving with 35% HP & 100% Def to Atk/Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Transcendent Existence |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, activates Light barrier, probability of raising allies from KO & probable resistance against 1 KO attack |ubbnote = 1500% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 400% Spark, 30000 HP Light Barrier, 80% chance of reviving with full HP & 80% chance of resisting 1 KO |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Split-Soul Duality |esitem = |esdescription = Restores HP each turn for all allies, adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB, boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (up to 3 turns) & damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge |esnote = Does not restore HP, 5000 HP Light Barrier, boosts 40% Atk/Def/Rec each turn (up to 3x, 120% max) & fills 2-3 BC when hit |evofrom = |evointo = 850628 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 50123 |evomats6 = 50123 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 850034 |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Grand Summon *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 9 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = |addcatname = }}